Blue Love
by writtensymphony
Summary: My titles aren't that creative...but basically Rin gets hurt and the wound is fatal, Bon steps in and makes it all better. Defiantly yaoi! T'will be beautiful I swear!
1. Chapter 1

_**First off I'm sorry if some of my facts are off, let me know and (if I actually feel like it) I'll change it. I'm writing this for my friend Eree :O so ya…anyways I update this kinda stuff every 5 reviews. Anyhoo~ I don't own Ao No Exorcist I'm just borrowing the beautiful Rin Okumura and Ryuji Suguro (and the others) Now off you go to read my master piece.**_

"AGHHHH,"

Rin fell to his knees and supported himself with his hands upon the grass. His breathing was hard and I noticed from the other side of the grass. He was dripping blood from his chest area, and I chanted John 3:14 at the top of my lungs. The demon burst into flames, the flames sprinkling over the battle field before fizzling out. I took no time going to Rin's side. He wobbled, before falling over on his side. Konekomaru and Shiemi stood on opposite sides of the field watching me. No one made a move to help him up, or even check if he was alive. I bent down next to him and picked him up, ready to carry him back to camp.

"Bon!" Konekomaru called out, "should we really bring him back? He could flame out in his sleep or even possess you!"

"I'm not afraid of Satan's child!" I declared, "Rin is our friend and we have to protect him or he won't protect us when the time comes!" The small boy sunk down into himself staying at least 20 feet behind along with a conflicted Shiemi. They whispered from way behind, and I turned around to see if they had anything to say to my face. Nothing? Well okay then, I turned around and continued back to the dorms. We got to the dorms and I laid him down gently on my bed to assess his probably rapidly healing wounds. I expected him to pop up any second with that fanged smile of his and tell me he'd got me, that he tricked me into carrying him home. He didn't. He laid there, pale as ever bleeding and helpless. I took off his shirt, ripping the front open and planned to use it as gauze later on.

"Shiemi go get Ms. Kirigakure," I ordered. The poison from the demons tentacles made his skin bubble and puss in a disgusting display of infection. I'd told him countless times…stay away from the tentacles, but he didn't he thought he could do it alone and got hit. Even after that he still didn't listen the demon was created to kill other demons with its poisons. He'd have a better chance if he didn't pull out his sword, but even still he revealed Koma and did exactly what he was told NOT to. I sighed and moved aside when help arrived. She gasped, her normally playful demeanor was shattered as she saw the poison had spread and was now bubbling out of his wounds. She sent all three of us out, telling us to get some rest and for me to sleep in Rin's room seeing as how mine was uninhabitable at the moment, but sent me to go fetch Yukio. I moved like it was my own life that depended on it, and kicked open his door. He put on his glasses and stood in my presence.

"Ms. Kirigakure needs your assistance in my room, it's Rin." I told him. His eyes widened and told me to lead the way to his older twin brother. I did. We got to the door and he thanked me quickly before slamming it back. I didn't know what to do now. Did I wait or go away…would they come update me as they stabilized him? One big question ran through my mind and I shook it away. _Would he die? _The son of Satan couldn't die unless he was executed…right? I ran back to Rin's room and tore through his stuff until I found what I was searching for, his demonology book, despite being pulled from normal classes to focus on his flame, he forgotten to return some of his books. This was one of them; I flipped through until I found the section I'd been searching for. I scanned through the words quickly, not much caring for the information I'd already memorized, just looking for the one part that was sketchy. Ironically enough there was no information on Satan's son available in the textbook written exactly 16 years ago (assuming Rin and the gang are about 16). I lay down and stared at the ceiling until I heard his alarm go off no more than ten minutes later. I squinted at the sunlight and looked quickly at the clock. 7:15….classes started in 15 minutes! I shot up and searched around the unfamiliar room looking for something. Rin was smaller than I was so I couldn't fit his uniform, so I took off down the hall to the boy's dorm and forced the door open and bee lining to me clothes.

"Suguro…" Okumura called, I was down to my underwear pulling on the black slacks required for my uniform.

"You won't be going to class today," he told me. I fell over.

"Seriously, why not?" I asked, pulling my pants on. Ms. Kirigakure was asleep so it was fine.

"Rin is in critical condition, he might not be here too much longer," he told me, not a single emotion was crossing his face and I dropped the shirt I was holding.

"What are you talking about? I asked, "He always recovers! He's ALWAYS fine!"

"Not this time, his wounds aren't healing and the blood is too tainted with the poison,"

I went to his bed side and had a brilliant idea.

"What if you take out some of the tainted blood and put some of mine in?" I asked him. He thought on it.

"You'd do that for him? What about you're hatred of Satan, what if you helping him helps Satan?" Yukio asked me searching for something.

"I don't care Rin isn't Satan and he didn't choose to be born of him! He's my friend and I want to help him!" I told him. He shrugged and told me to extend my arm, without a second thought or another question he took my blood, Rin had lost too much blood to remove any more so he just injected him. We waiting a few minutes for it to circulate through his blood stream. I got so tired of waiting I began to pump his chest until I could see the bubbles going down and the wound beginning to heal. I grinned big and stopped when he groaned. I looked down to see him barely awake.

"Thanks…Bon…" he muttered before falling asleep. I huffed and let him rest.

"Now…off to class!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry it took so long, I love you all and I would appreciate the chance to live if you are all so kind. XD ILY Eree, thank you for not ending my life…you do, after all, sit beside me in lunch. Okay on with the story before you people figure out where I live and roast my left leg.**_

Going to class had been pretty pointless…I couldn't get that little shit outta my head for anything. It wasn't because I couldn't stop thinking about it him…it was because everyone couldn't stop talking about him.

"I can't believe Bon actually helped him…"

"I don't know why Rin is even at this school,"

"I used to think he was so cool…but then again he's the prince of lies…I can't believe it!"

The school day ended finally and I found myself racing to my room to see how Rin was doing. When I arrived he was asleep still. His color was back, but no one had bothered to clean him up. Blood was smeared artfully across his face, dried poison marred his pale chest, and his hair was a mess. Did no one care what he looked like? Even in unconsciousness he was a nice looking guy. That's when I set to work, getting a bowl of water and a rag. It took a little effort to clear him of his own blood; it had dried and crusted in certain places. I stopped when I happened upon a choice. There was probably extra damage beyond the pants he wore, no one had cared to help him any further than they were required so who knew what lay beyond…but I couldn't say I was entirely comfortable with cleaning beyond the belt. It took a few moments to make up my mind; it wasn't like I was gay. It wouldn't mean anything to clean him up down there, maybe a little awkward, but nothing more. So I once again set to work, he would do the same thing for me. My fingers fumbled with his button, I felt dirty, like I was taking advantage of him…even though I only had the intention to help him. Slowly enough I slid his pants over his hip, diverting my eyes from his boxers, focusing, instead on his kneecaps. I had made a resolve to do this, so by god I was gonna do it. His boxers slid off as well, at my command and I began at my task. Blood had in fact leaked down in there making me glad that I'd checked. Once done I redressed him, got to work on his hair, then left him. I didn't want to stay in that room with him. My nerves were on fire with some unknown sensation that ran through my body like a live wire. What the hell had that boy done to me? Yukio passed me, his condescending glare seemed to know my every thought, my every guilty desire and he seemed to shame me for it. I looked away from him; he didn't know a damn thing.

_**Yes I do realize this is short, but I gotta go in increments. XD Sorry, I'm also on a mission to update every story on this dagum account. So…yeah. Reviews? Please? Even if they're flames I'm desperate for your reviews…om nom nom **_


End file.
